lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Schpein
History Liquid Life In 2081, HGE created the Osykan, a scientifically developed super-species designed to revolutionize military combat. In 2092 HGE had completed the creation of the third and final Osykan. In the process of making the Osykans HGE had been left with a smal amount of genetic material from when HGE was developing the newly created Osykan embryos. This genetic material was condensed into a liquid state and stored in a small vat in case it was needed for further research. Over time this genetic material developed into something similar to the primordial soup that spawned initial life on Earth millions of years earlier only with a far more advanced cellular structure. In 2136 the ooze gained consciousness; the newly awakened creature found itself within the vat in the main HGE laboratory on Planet Taue. Somehow the creature was able to see and hear its surroundings and study the humans that worked in the laboratory. Within a month the creature was able to understand English, and had learned the name of one of the failed Osykan experiments: Schlein. Finding itself with no means of self identification the creature adapted a name similar to the name of the failed Osykan: Schpein. In Someone Else's Shoes In the coming months Schpein's cells continued to evolve and develop, increasing in intelligence and gaining improved cognitive functions. Five months after gaining consciousness Schpein found itself with something astonishing, the ability to move. Schpein sloshed about the vat amazed at this new development. For a couple of days Schpein was content with merely moving about in its small home, but soon found itself wanting a bit more. A week after gaining the ability to move Schpein was confident enough to make an attempt at leaving its vat. Schpein waited for an opportunity when no one was in the laboratory. Once there were no workers around, Schpein increased the surface tension of its liquid body in order climb out of its vat. Spilling onto the floor Schpein was excited to have finally left the confines of its vat. Moving through the room Schpein came across a half-full bottle of water. Thinking the water may be a creature similar to itself, Schpein climbed into the bottle. Schpein mixed with the water and suddenly found itself confused as it was unable to move as the water was diluting his liquid body. To Schpein's disdain a guard had walked back into the laboratory and was (even less lucky for Schpein ) looking for a water bottle he had left in the room. Picking up the bottle, Schpein included, the guard chugged down the remaining liquid. Fearful of its current predicament Schpein thrashed about the water containing it as it went down the guard's esophagus. All of Schpein's efforts were not in vain as it soon fund itself permeating the cells of the guard's esophagus, escaping its descent into his stomach, but this was not the strangest thing about Schpein's new situation. Schpein was being bombarded with all manner of sensations it had never before experienced, Schpein was experiencing a part of the guard's senses. Exploring this further from within the guard's body ( the guard was completely unaware of what was happening within him ) Schpein searched for the source of these sensations. Schpein soon came across the spinal cord, from which these sensations were sent through the guard's body. Schpein then attempted to permeate the spinal column of the guard in order to further experience these feelings. Suddenly Schpein found itself with access to the guard's complete nervous system and brain. This was beyond anything he had ever imagined. He looked down at the guard's hands and looked around itself with the guard's eyes. Schpein had taken complete control over the guard's body. Schpein walked forward as it found itself knowing all of the guard's past memories and gaining all of the guard's skills (though Schpein still maintained its personality ). Further Developments In 2140 Schpein still lived quietly within its vat in the HGE laboratory. Not many people came through the facility anymore as HGE had gone bankrupt in 2138. Now the only people usually found inside the facility were the guards that were paid to protect the few assets still within HGE. Schpein had at this point mastered entering and leaving the bodies of the humans. It learned that the humans had no recollection of the time Schpein spent within their bodies when it left. Schpein also learned any knowledge/memories a human had when it entered their bodies and also gained their skills (though he did not retain the skills once he left a body, only the knowledge and memories). Through the memories of the humans Schpein learned a great deal about the world outside of the HGE facility, and decided that the majority of humans left a lot to be desired in terms of intelligence and he wanted little to do with the humans world. Another thing that confused Schpein was that it seemed to had grown some sort of telepathic connection with three beings somewhere within the HGE facility. Schpein attempted to find who the connection was leading him to, but quickly encountered a high security door that only Head Scientist Dr. Sandifer had the Security Level to open. Schpein quickly learned that Dr. Sandifer was the Co-CEO of HGE. Schpein wanted to take over Sandifer to experience what it was like to possess a human with knowledge greater than the measly humans it had grown a great deal of contempt for. Schpein never got the opportunity to possess Dr. Sandifer because he never spent time in the main part of the HGE facility as he was usually locked away in his own private sector of HGE mulling over his research. New Colleagues In 2142 the Rebel uprising began on the planet Taue near the location of the HGE facility. At this time Schpein was possessing one the guards within the facility. Once the alarms went off Schpein quickly charged to Dr. Sandifer's private sector alerting him of the attack over the radio. Dr. Sandifer was skeptical at first but complied once he checked the security feeds of the outside of the facility. Dr. Sandifer quickly came to Schpein for a security escort but Schpein had other ideas, Schpein instantly leaped from the body of the guard he was possessing and into Dr. Sandifer's body. Schpein was flooded with all of the HGE secrets locked within Dr. Sandifer's mind, and also gained vast skill and knowledge in the field of genetics. Schpein now knew what was locked away behind the high security door and rushed to it. Using Dr. Sandifer's body to unlock the door, Schpein looked upon the three beings within. It was the three Osykans created by HGE in 2092. They were locked away under induced sleep due to the company changes that were made when original President Evan Tiberius resigned and instated Carol Smith in his place. Schpein knew that the Osykans were designed for advanced combat and knew that in Dr. Sandifer's body he wouldn't stand a chance against the armed forces outside of the facility. Schpein would have possessed one of the Osykans, but didn't want to lose the vast scientific prowess he had gained with Dr. Sandifer's body so he instead found the re-activation console for the Osykans and quickly awoke them. Once they had awoken Schpein told them of the new war they had to fight. Before leaving, Schpein ran to Dr. Sandifer's private computer and downloaded all of his research data to a portable drive. Following in the wake of the Osykans Schpein managed to safely escape the HGE facility. The War When Schpein and the Osykans escaped the facility through mere matter of circumstance they ended up fighting for the rebels. After the rebels saw what the Osykans were capable of they quickly brought them to the main base of the Rebel Resistance. As the Osykans quickly formed a military presence within the war, Schpein set up a make-shift laboratory at the Rebel HQ. Schpein spent his time going over the research data on the portable drive he had taken, and, when it was needed, would administer medical care for any wounds the Osykans may have had (because of the unique physiology of the Osykans, Schpein was the only person capable of treating the them). Grand Re-Opening In 2152 the war was finally over, with the rebels as the victors. One of the Osykans, XtremEvan, had created a new regime and had placed himself as the emperor of this new government. XtremEvan was in need of a scientist to head military research, and there was no skilled scientist that he trusted more than Schpein (still within Dr. Sandifer's body). XtremEvan used his vast government funds to bail out HGE with Schpein as the new CEO. Schpein collected a number of the greatest minds (that he deemed trustworthy) within the Epsilon Empire, and re-opened a new top secret HGE facility in orbit of planet Venglar, home planet of the Epsilon. He gave the new facility a cryptic name suiting its secretive nature: The Cathedral. Current Days After witnessing the opposition made by the super-powered humans on Demith during the battle in 2153, XtremEvan made a military contract with the re-opened HGE for the development of Super-Soldiers to counteract the Demith forces. This contract would lead to the creation of the CyberOps Program. XtremEvan also found the prospect of Super-humans naturally popping up within his empire a dangerous idea and commissioned Schpein to develop a way to know who would and who had developed super-human abilities within the the empire in order to take preventative measures. Schpein spends almost all of his time furthering his research in the CyberOps Program. He also runs the "Meta-Human Prevention System" which actively tracks the genetic codes of all citizens of the Epsilon Empire and informs him of any people who have the genetic traits that allow for super-human abilities to form. Schpein then informs a secret government task force of this so they can "take care" of the problem. Personality Schpein has great contempt for humans, and cares little for their lives. He is not very emotional and rarely acts beyond logic. When the situation calls for it Schpein is extremely skilled at faking a personality. If Schpein must give a press release to the Empire he can easily portray whatever personality he needs to appease the public. Schpein never leaves Dr. Sandifer's body as he does not want to lose the scientific skills he possesses within the body. Dr. Sandifer was obsessive of his research after HGE went bankrupt, and it seems that spending so much time within Sandifer's body has caused Schpein to gain some of his personality traits. The only thing he truly cares about is his research and what happens in the world around him means little. Emperor XtremEvan could die and Schpein would merely shrug as long as he is still allowed to freely conduct research. Powers & Abilities Schpein a heightened consciousness that lives through the organic composition of a strange yellow fluid. Body Possession Schpein is composed strange yellow fluid capable of conscious thought. When he is not possessing a body Schpein's only ability is to move around. When Schpein is consumed, or if he manages to enter a body through any entry-point, he gains full control of the person's nervous system and control of most of the person's brain. When Schpein enters a body he gains access to all of the person's knowledge and skills. Though he gains access to a person's skills while in a body he still must rely upon his own intelligence to use said skills. When Schpein leaves a body he retains all of his host's knowledge, but loses access to the skills the host may have possessed. Any new skills Schpein learns while in a body he retains even after leaving the body because the acquired skill is part of his mind and not the host's. Schpein is probably the most intelligent being within the Epsilon Empire. Due to being related to the Osykans, he is of Rohaz origin, and because of this Schpein has many of the mental adaptions the Rohaz Mentis evolved to possess. These include; an extreme ability to learn: this means he is capable of grasping new concepts and ideas with ease. High Speed language adaption: Schpein only has to read or hear a few sentences of any human language to understand it, and it only takes a bit longer to speak it. He also has a high resistance to psychic attacks upon the mind, but he is not immune to them. He is also relatively immortal due to not having a typical body, though his host's body still ages and goes through processes in the same manner as it always would. Telepathic Osykan Communication Due to Schpein's heightened mental state and his relation to the Osykans, he has a telepathic connection to their minds. As long as they are conscious he can hear all of their thoughts. Because the thoughts of beings like XtremEvan and Evanata don't typically interest him, he usually just blocks them out. If Schpein wishes, he is capable of communicating with the Osykans by forcefully transmitting his own thoughts into their minds. Though the Osykans will only receive what Schpein wants them to hear, it is nearly impossible for them to communicate back because all of their other thoughts are being mixed in with the thoughts they are trying to communicate. Schpein can maintain the telepathic connection with the Osykans from anywhere in the LGA System. This ability is available to Schpein both when he is in his amorphous form and when he is possessing a body. This ability only serves as a form of communication and Schpein cannot use it to influence or control the minds of the Osykans.